Destiel One Shots
by somethingaboutbooks
Summary: Basically some random Destiel one shots
1. Destiel?

_**Destiel?**_

"Destiel. That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard, Sam." I say rolling my eyes "Oh yeah? There's no need to lie about it to me, Dean. I'm your brother." Sam raises an eyebrow at me and I groan. "Just drop it, okay?" I snap and he chuckles "I don't think you will be able to deny your feelings any longer." Neither do I, Sammy, neither do I. I mentally answer and continue driving, letting Sam blabber about me and Cas.

"But-" I say but Sam cuts me off "No buts, Dean. You are sharing a bedroom with Cas and that's the end of it. Unless you have some problem with that..." Sam trails off smirking.  
Damn. He really knows how to get me.  
"Whoa! When did you become so bossy?" I ask sarcastically and he sighs "Just go Dean." He says and I laugh, turning around to go to my (and now Castiel's) room.  
I walk straight to my bed, not bothering to look at Cas and plop down on my bed.  
"Goodnight Dean." I hear him whisper and I turn around, facing the wall. Ugh, Cas! Why did you have to be so perfect? I guess that's what you get when you meet an angel. But I don't feel the same around Hannah.  
Talking about her, there's another problem: I'm pretty sure Castiel is into her, which means that I don't have any chance with him.  
"Ah, Dean." Castiel whispers softly and sits down on my bed. He must think that I'm asleep already. "I love you, Dean." He kisses my cheek and I turn around to look at him smirking. "You what?" I ask and he looks down. "I-i eh umm I mean as... A friend. Yeah I love you as I friend." He stutters and I chuckle. How cute.  
"I'm not really sure about that." I whisper seductively on his ear, sitting down.  
I start kissing down his neck slowly and softly, making sure not to leave my mark on him. I hear him groan. I don't know where this rush of confidence came from, but I'm glad that Cas didn't pull away. "Cass." I whisper and feel him shiver. "Kiss me" he says and I don't have to be asked twice.  
I cup his cheeks and put his lips on mine. It feels so right. I have to remind myself to thank Sammy later... Mentally, of course. I'll never thank him out loud for making me share a bedroom with Cas.  
We pull away and I can see the bright smile plastered on Castiel's face. "Come here." I say laying back down and scooting tithe right, to make room for him on the bed. He lays his head on my chest and I wrap my arms around him. "Goodnight, Cas." I say kissing the top of his head and falling into a deep sleep.


	2. He Is Gone

He Is Gone

"Hey, Cas!" Dean says walking into the hotel room "Hi." I say leaning in and giving him a small peck on the lips.  
"Sammy is going out tonight, so it will be only us for a whole night." Dean smirks and leaves to the kitchen to put the beers on the fridge.  
"Hmmm and what would we do for that night?" I ask smiling and he chuckles "First I'm taking you out on a real date. It's been a long time since we went on an actual one." Well that's true. Because of the whole demon hunting thing we didn't really have time to go on dates. "And then?" I ask crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow. Dean approaches me and puts his arms around my waist. "And then we can do whatever you want to." He whispers bitting my earlobe and I shiver. "Now go get dressed." He says smacking my ass as I walk away "Hey!" I whine and he laughs at me.  
Suddenly I'm taken away from that reality by a loud bang. I open my eyes noticing that I fell from the bed. It was just a dream. The best dream I have ever had, but also my worst nightmare, since I know it is never going to happen.  
Dean is dead and for real this time. I won't see his beautiful face anymore, nor hear his sassy and sarcastic remarks, I will never be able to be with him anymore, hug him and even though I have never dared to... Kiss him, hold him, tell him I love him. Everything, I may sound like a lovesick right now, but that's what I have been waiting to do for a long time.  
I've always liked Dean, more than in just a friendly way. Damn! I loved him! But I never told him that. Maybe he could have been in love with me too and we would have had a happy life together. I guess I will never know that. He didn't even say goodbye. He was here and then one minute later he is gone. Dean is gone and there's nothing I can do to change that.  
I don't mind getting up from the floor. I just lay there. I don't cry, I don't feel the need to, in fact I don't feel anything. I'm just numb like a don't have a reason to live, which now I know I don't.


End file.
